Torturing a cat
by Canine Warrior
Summary: "The world does not have mercy with the weak, neither is fair with those who need it…" Kyo being tortured.   The song that serves as a basis for the fic is in the author's comments.


**All right! Now it's fixed! **

**Ahem, I'd like to thank SilveringBlue for warning me about the music issue this fic had. Thank you very much! **

**Okay, this was made based on the song **_**One of us**_** from Lion King! Here's a link to the music!**

**http*:/*www*.youtube*.com*/*watch?v=A_TFVRJBDYY (take the * out ^^)**

**

* * *

**

_The world does not have mercy with the weak, neither is fair with those who need it…_

A young man walked through a forest. His left hand was in one of the pockets of his large pants, showing his juzu beads, the very same ones that marked him as a hated being. The right hand rested in his orange hair. The V-necked shirt was slightly torn, but he didn't quite care. Coming to a halt, he closed his eyes and touches his hands in a tree. In that situation, he started to recall his horrid past.

Everybody said he was the Sohma family's disgrace. What was the damn problem in him being who he is? Why were these memories showing up right now?He shut his eyes, even using unnecessary strength. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't cry. Unfortunately, they were right. He was the freak of the Chinese zodiac, he was the cat.

A lot of images flashed through his head. Yuki. Akito. Dad. Mom. Rin. Haru. Shigure. Kagura. All of them. And all said the same thing. The same _damned_ thing! They said he was an outsider to the Zodiac, that they hated him.

The boy could resume his misery in one single word: Yuki. All of that was Yuki's fault! That damned rat! All was because of him! After all, it was the rat that lied to the cat and made him lose the banquet! A thunder was heard and the first drops of water started to fall, making the orange-haired teenager seek shelter under a tree, his head hung down. A few minutes later, the rain poured down, but the young man, Kyo, weirdly didn't care. He was too busy now being tortured by his thoughts. The cat was never loved and never will be. The cat is a monster. The cat is a freak. The cat is only one. All the rat's fault! Ah, Yuki! This teenager hates you so much! And he says he has a reason, after all it is said that his whole life could be resumed in one single word: revenge. Ah, he will have his revenge! The sweetness of the moment that Yuki shall fall longs to be in Kyo's mouth! Finally the cat will have his revenge on the rat and will be accepted in the Chinese zodiac!

He complained about Yuki, but in fact the worst of all was Akito. How that man provoked him! Unfortunately, when he tried to disobey that cruel person, the monster that lived within him impeded his attempts. But… Was the monster only inside of him? Apparently not. Yes, monster. That's it. Monster. That was the word that best described the teenager. He was born a monster, grew up as a monster and shall die as a monster. Nothing could change his destiny. There wasn't any doubt about his monstrosity, everyone ran away from his original form after all. No one likes monsters. No one likes him.

At the thought, Kyo buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes again, but this time he wore a tortured expression. It was amazing how memories could torture a person that much. When all seemed lost, one thing made the orange-head see a little bit of light in the darkness of his life: Shishou.

Shishou, ah, Shishou! The only one who actually showed him any care. The man was like a father for the teen. After all, he was the one who took the cat in after that… Incident... Not taking it any more, Kyo started to run, but he wasn't really paying attention to where he went. The young man was so disturbed that, even with his body reacting how it normally did, for the very first time in his entire life he didn't care it was raining. When the teen stopped, he saw a flower. A single flower. Falling on his knees, the orange-haired man again buried his face in his hands, with the ever-present memories torturing him. He let out a cry as the core of his sorrow was exposed. His mother. Always checking if he had his beads on. He wasn't dumb. It was obvious she was very, very afraid. That woman always said she would die for him, words that actually turned out to be true… But not in the normal way…

Was the cat really that bad? To the point of forcing his own mother to commit suicide and not shed any tears for her? Oh, but that freaking liar deserved it… She deserved to die… And when he expected a little bit of comfort, the only thing he got were terrible words. Worst of all? His father said them. These words at her funeral marked him so deeply that he still remembered them until now. And his reply… WAS THE PUREST TRUTH! AND IT WAS ALL THE DAMNED RAT'S FAULT!

Yuki! Yuki! The cat's life was so miserable! All Yuki's fault! He had to suffer! If it wasn't for the rat, the cat would belong to the twelve and all he suffered .! There were supposed to be thirteen zodiacs, but no. The rat _had_ to interfere! Only because he is God's closest friend? That damn rat… He was always successful in ..did! And without any effort! It wasn't FAIR!

Oh, but the world is not fair. Definitely not. After all, this world has people who work very hard for their goals and lose them to others who don't even lift a finger to get them! Like the cat and the rat... Iit was harsh, but the truth was: the rat was always successful in anything… Even to keep the cat away from the twelve! But he will never give in this dream! He will prove them wrong!

It's not easy to be, ever since birth, always looked down on. He was never allowed into the zodiac's meetings, with his presence only being accepted outside the building where they happened. Only to prove that he was not one of them.

The purest truth. Kyo falls on all fours on the ground, punching it. Life was so unfair! He was the one that put all the effort he could into things and never achieved _anything_. Now he damned rat… For example, he started learning martial arts way before Yuki did, but never managed to get one blow on him! Ah, the frustration of that… It made him _mad_! And that Akito! The cat's ability to hate and be hated was amazing!

He got on his feet with some slight difficulty and looked at the flower. In his anger and frustration, Kyo stomped on in. At least he could take other inferior being's lives! The thought of it made the young man feel a weird sensation of pride… At least he was superior to these inferior beings that depend entirely on humans to live. The very same humans who made him feel this way, after all how many times hadn't he heard the cat was the most useless? That it was a monster? One day he would make everyone who said that shut their mouths up!

With his knees faltering, he again fell on them. How could he have his sweet revenge if he was weak? Yes, _weak_! He didn't want to be weak. He… Couldn't… Be… Weak… Weakness wasn't something good to have! Definitely not! His orange hair was glued to his head and neck.

There are moments when everyone seems to be trying to show the cat was not one of the twelve… And would never be… At least until a certain rat is defeated!

All Kyo wanted in that moment was to cry…

But he couldn't.

There are moments in which we have to show our weaknesses… This was one of them. Suddenly, a realization crossed the teen's mind…

If he couldn't cry…

Than why were some raindrops salty?

* * *

****


End file.
